Damien Thorn
Early Life Damien Thorn is the son of the Devil, the AntiChrist. He was born by a jackal who died giving birth to him and was adopted by Katherine and Robert Thorn. Damien seemed like an average child from the time he was born up until the time he was 5 when his parents hired a babysitter and strange things began happening all around him. His original babysitter hung herself from his parents' estates' window yelling, "It's all for you, Damien!" Terrible deaths always seemed to happen around the Thorn family until the last of them was Damien himself. It seemed like a sad case. He met a child on a playground named Raven Bishop, and they were playdate besties before Damien had to move to England, as his father was the American Ambassador to Great Britain. Mysterious things happening around him throughout his whole childhood. He had temper tantrums when he would be brought anywhere near a church. Anyone he came into contact with including his own parents had a tragic gruesome death. His mother died falling from the window of a hospital, and his father was shot by a police officer who caught his dad trying to kill him. Damien was then adopted by Richard and Ann Thorn, his aunt and uncle. They believed Robert was mentally ill and that was why Robert tried to kill Damien with a dagger of Meggido, Damien's only weakness. When Damien was 13, he went to the Davidson Military Academy with his cousin Mark Thorn whom he loved like a brother. Their Aunt Marion became suspicious of Damien and demanded that Richard send them to separate schools. She wanted Damien away from Mark. This didn't happen and of course, Marion died of a heart attack. Sergeant Neff, Damien's platoon leader at the Military Academy offered Damien any advice he ever needed, and at Mark's birthday party Paul Buher, a manager at Thorn Industries, a company Richard owned, said Damien was coming to a time in his life when he'd understand his destiny. More people continued to die mysteriously, including a manager at Thorn Industries just the next day, Bill Atherton. Damien found out about his unholy heritage when he was in History class, drawing on a doodle of his teacher, doing what kids do and making fun of him. When called to the teacher's desk, the teacher quizzed Damien and Damien knew every answer. Sergeant Neff intervened and told Damien to read the Book of Revelations in the Bible. Eventually Mark found out after Charles Warren a manager of the Thorn Museum in Chicago died. Damien offered Mark the chance to be one of his followers but Mark declined, causing Damien to use his power to give Mark an aneurysm. Damien also caused an explosion at the Thorn Museum killing both of his adoptive parents. Joining the Wizard Club During the Second War against Lord Voldemort, Raven ended up back in time and wounded by an unnamed Death Eater. When she woke up she was in a house that rang some familiarity to her, but not much else. Damien had been watching over her ensuring her safety after the attack. The Wizard Club found Raven unharmed, and Damien had an odd sense of ease when Emily Darkvane arrived. She agreed not to hurt him, but she didn't trust him, either. She knew right away that he was the AntiChrist and told Rebecca Estacado and Jason Daniels right away of her concern. Damien wanted to find whoever was responsible for bringing harm to Raven and from there joined the Wizard Club. The War Damien was loyal to the cause and had kept a secret from Raven. Anytime someone had made a murder attempt on him or Raven, neither of them could die. He'd given her the Daggers of Meggido at the time that she was unconscious. He was also keeping her alive. During the battle of Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Army won, with the help of the Wizard Club, but after the war conflict began to brew. War With Angels The Wizard Club thought all conflict was over once Voldemort was dead, but they were all wrong. The group's calling was to defend innocent people, and Damien had not harmed a soul once he joined the Wizard Club unless it was in the war against Voldemort. The Wizard Club was at the Thorn Estate when Emily heard the angels in Heaven speaking; The were declaring war upon the AntiChrist. The Wizard Club defended Damien without a second thought. He was only a kid at the time, physically. The Wizard Club arrived at the Rebel Base in the Star Wars universe to ensure their safety while they made alliances to plot against the angels. Jason was smoking outside one day when Voldemort and his Army arrived at the base. Voldemort had wanted for so long to have Raven's power on his side, but agreed to a truce with the Club after the angels made a move on him and his army. Raven agreeing to the truce was controversial, but Damien backed her nonetheless. When the split between the Clubs happened, The Dark Wizard Club conquered the Ministry of Magic. This attack was lead by Damien and Raven, followed by Sage Blackthorn and Delphini. They made an attack on the Magical Congress of the United States of America. Their next move would be to win the war. They drew God out to Silver Sacks Tower, and Raven was given the option to kill either God, or Damien. She killed God and won yet another war. Abilities # Telekinesis # Mind-Control # Magic Trivia * Damien has magical abilities like Wizards, but never attended Hogwarts. * Damien was very close with Raven and she was was unphased when she heard of his unholy heritage. * He knows virtually every historical event, and can likely predict future ones. * The only thing that can kill him are the 7 daggers of Meggido. * Mark Thorn's death is a touchy subject for him. Category:Harry Potter